lessons on love class 101
by angelicrambles951
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both seem to miss the point on how to make a relationship work. Inuyasha gives while Sesh only takes. When both of their previous relationship have failed will they be able to learn from one another that love is not just one-sided?
1. gives and gives

Lessons in Love, Class 101

Chapter 1: Gives and Gives

It was a perfect sunny day with partial clouds hovering over New York City. However, none of this mattered to Inuyasha Takeouchi, to him, there could have been a snowstorm with hail falling the size of cars all around him and he would have simply continued being lost in thought. For the second time in his life, he had willingly given his heart to "the" girl of his dreams only to have it tossed, beaten, and destroyed. He was sitting inside his favorite coffee shop waiting for his best friend. He hadn't ordered anything, since the break-up he had lost his appetite and the overall desire to take care of his well being. Miroku had noticed his behavior and was worried. He had called Inuyasha out to check if he was still alive or on the verge of death. If so, Miroku would do anything to help him.

Miroku walked into the coffee shop and looked around for Inuyasha. He noticed him sitting at the farthest and darkest corner in the vicinity, facing the wall. He slowly walked towards Inuyasha and even from a distance he disliked what he saw. Inuyasha was born with shinny, smooth, light blonde hair that looked like silver when light would hit it and he would have it slightly long to land around his eyes but, now it looked dull, dirty, and an utter mess as it landed in any given place around his face and just above his shoulders. Miroku lightly tapped his shoulder and Inuyasha turned startled by such a small action. Inuyasha had lost weight making his cheekbones more defined and his eyes looked bigger, morose, and pleading like a lost puppy. His complexion had become more pale and he had lost his well known tan sun-kissed skin.

"Hey Inuyasha, it has been a while." Miroku said as he sat down facing Inuyasha.

"Yeah it has been. How is Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine, her pregnancy is going along well. She still has two months to go she is doing all those traditional pregnancy things. Her baby shower is coming up." Miroku hesitated for a moment. "Kagome is planning it." At that moment Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"May I help you?" asked the waitress.

"Yes, some coffee please." Miroku responded quickly, the waitress left and he turned to face Inuyasha again.

"Is this why you wanted to see me? You're wasting your time." Inuyasha said spitefully.

The waitress had come back and had interrupted them "Here is your coffee. If you need anything else I'll be near."

Miroku spoke again once she was out of hearing distance. "It has been almost a year since 'that' happened and all you have been doing is moping around. Don't you think it's time you did something else. I understand that what she did was wrong and of course you would be depressed about it, who wouldn't, but look at what you are doing to yourself. You hardly ever leave your house, your health is suffering because of it and you are giving up your life's passion." Miroku replied with a stern filled voice.

Inuyasha simply looked up and replied, "And what would you do if Sango, your one true love, left you for another man and told that the child she carries isn't yours?"

Miroku looked straight into his eyes, "I would probably want to end my life right then and there."

Inuyasha looked back down at the table ignoring Miroku's intense gaze. " When I had met Kikyo in high school, I thought that she was the one, she was my first love and I saw myself spending the rest of my life with her but then she left me for Naraku. I was hurt from then on. Then I met Kagome and I fell in love all over again but she was even worse than Kikyo, she slept with Kouga while she was still with me. I loved them both so much. I don't think I can fall in love ever again."

Miroku listened intently remembering Inuyasha back in high school, rambunctious, brutally honest, and he would cuss every other sentence before he had met Kikyo and lost his edge from then on and a couple of years later Sango had introduced Kagome to Inuyasha at their wedding. He felt somewhat guilty for Inuyasha being introduced to Kagome who had a tendency of being selfish. "I feel terrible for you having to go through it twice but I don't think that Kikyo or Kagome were the one. If you had stayed with them I don't think it would have worked out in the end. I never saw you growing old with either one of them by your side."

" What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I mean, you loved them, but what did they give you in return? You spoiled them with your devotion and they abused it. They used you until they got bored and they found themselves better toys. When did Kikyo or Kagome ever say that they loved you out of free will and not because you had said it? Did they ever once mean it!? A relationship can't and won't work if it is only one sided no matter how hard you try to hold the broken pieces together. That just makes you look desperate and pathetic. " Inuyasha stayed quiet for moment, lost in thought about those time he had said "I love you" and usually the only responses he would receive were "Me too" or "Yeah. I know" always in a monotone voice, never once did he hear them say 'I love you'. He writhed a bit in his seat, he hated when Miroku was right.

"Shit Miroku, and you used to call me brutally honest." Inuyasha attempted a chuckle but it came out sounding fake. He could not hide the hurt behind it and Miroku heard the pain behind the laughter as well. He tried to change the subject by bringing up old memories.

"That's the crude, smart-ass, spiteful, mouth that I remember. Haven't heard it in a while, I think I actually missed it."

"Ha! This coming from the most lecherous guy in our school and possibly in the city. Weren't you voted most likely to get hundred girls pregnant? I bet Sango wouldn't be happy if she found out about that award. I still don't see why Sango even went out with you in the first place. What surprises me more is that she married you and is now carrying your first child.

"What line did you used to use on girls? Oh yes now I remember 'My fair maiden, would you like to bare my children?' I can't believe that line worked on so many girls! The look on their faces when you would ask them that." Inuyasha laughed once again but this time he genially meant it. Miroku joined in the laughter.

As the laughter died down Inuyasha became serious again. He looked into Miroku's eyes and realized how much he had changed since he had met Sango. His eyes previously had an edge even though he had a charming aura around him. But now the eyes fit his gentle smile that was always laced on his face. Inuyasha opened his mouth but shut it again. He attempted it again, "How d-did you know that she was the one?"

Miroku smile grew even bigger, "Well, the first time I saw her, she was beautiful that day but, I thought she was like all the other girls and I would use her just like the rest of them. So I asked her 'the' question…" He paused ashamed about he next part in his story.

"And what did she say?" Inuyasha anxiously asked.

"… she didn't say anything. She slapped me on the left side of my face punched me on the right and kneed me in the gut. After that she simply walked over my fallen body."

"And that's how you knew that she was the one?" Inuyasha asked in a rhetorical manner.

"Oddly enough, yes. I had fallen in love with her right then and there and I wanted her to fall in love with me. So I kept on talking to her and she started to see the real me, the one other girls had failed to see. Slowly but surely she did. Besides, you should have seen how cute her ass moved as she walked away. Absolutely perfect."

"Humph, should have known. But it seems that you both are quite happy. She is your perfect half. The person that balances you and sedates your perverted side and makes you a better human being."

"True, I want you to find your own Sango and for once truly be happy. Someone that you can give your love to and will give you their's fully. I know that you are still in pain from what Kagome did but, this isn't good for you. I am honestly worried about you. Please don't give up on love because she didn't know how to appreciate what you had to offer. However, I will ask you to do one thing. Get your life together start taking pictures, paint again, and if you meet someone new don't give them all of your heart. Test them to see if they really care for you. I hate it when people use you and I know that there is someone out there for you."

"Don't start fucking tearing up on me now? I can't promise that I won't be depressed for a little longer but I'll try and in the 'love' department I don't know yet. I can't say that I am open for another relationship yet. That is going to have to wait for some more time."

"I am fine with that. Now, lets get you some food because you look too damn skinny. Like a freaking skeleton." Miroku stood while saying this and pulled up Inuyasha by his arm. Miroku left money for the bill. Inuyasha had walked ahead of Miroku making his way towards the entrance. When he reached the door to push it open he fail to realize there was another person pulling the door on the other side at the same time. The force that he used to push the door had lunged his body full towards the person on the other side. Both of them fell backwards towards the ground, limbs entangled with one another. Inuyasha face had landed in the crook of the unknown person, he thought he might have bitten him by accident because he had heard him exclaim a small, almost silent "ouch" and he tasted a bit of blood on the tip of his tongue. His right hand had landed on the man's chest while his legs were on either side of the man almost as if he were sitting on the persons stomach. The man was holding him tightly, one hand holding his head tightly in place and while the other had manage to wrap itself around his waist. 'Shit this is a compromising position.'

Do to the awkward positioning what was only for a few seconds seemed much longer. When Inuyasha finally made the attempt to move, he pushed his head slightly back and the man loosened his hand. He started to apologize, "I am so sorry I didn't expect someone else to be on the other side of the door. I guess I pushed the door too…" Inuyasha stopped his chattering when he finally saw who was the person under him. A God. Such beauty he could not believe it was even possible. Semi-long, white hair cascaded all over the man's lean and perfectly sculpted face. He had pale skin that suited him quite well. There were no marks on it, not a single sign of a wrinkle on it. It reminded him of marble and the urge to touch it increased, to see if it actually was. His pale complexion and hair brought out is eyes even more. They were a warm honey-gold color.

"Hard." the stranger said.

"What?" Inuyasha was pulled out his thoughts as the 'god' spoke with a voice that would make the Siren never sing again for its voice being so vulgar in comparison.

"Hard. You didn't finish your sentence, did you hit your head during the fall?" Inuyasha pushed himself farther away from the man embarrassed by the fact that he had been caught staring and not only that, but had stopped mid sentence like a fool. The man pushed himself off the ground, still holding Inuyasha by the waist, the still unknown stranger pulled Inuyasha up with him. Inuyasha had not realized that he was literally sitting on top of the man. He was also surprised by how strong the man was so he began to blush. 'Wait! Why am I blushing? Oh god I must look the world's stupidest idiot. Oh shit 'stupidest' is not even a word. Yup, I am an idiot.' By this time Miroku was outside and had seen the whole incident. He had never seen his friend act so klutzy and he was surprised by the position that both men were in. For a second he thought they looked like intimate lovers. And to make matters worse, Inuyasha was sporting a bright blush across his cheeks. He decided to simply watch from a distance to see what would happen next.

Now they were both standing up but the man continued to hold on to Inuyasha. The stranger began to speak again. "It's alright, next time pay bit more attention and don't shove the door open with full force." After saying this he finally let go of Inuyasha and made his way towards the door of the coffee shop. Inuyasha followed him with his eyes until he disappeared from his sight. Then he realized that Miroku was standing by the door all along.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Miroku simply complemented.

"Shut up! Lets go before you get pushed onto the road." Inuyasha started to walk and Miroku followed suit a couple of paces behind. Inuyasha was still lost in thought but this time for a different reason. Rather than depressing thoughts over how much he still missed Kagome, he could only think about the white haired man and his beauty. If only Inuyasha had simply turned to look through the window of the coffee shop he would have noticed the mysterious man eyes watching his every moment, for this mysterious man was also thinking about him.

_( Siren:____in Greek mythology, a sea nymph, half-woman and half-bird, who was believed to sing beguilingly to passing sailors in order to lure them to their doom on the rocks she sat on __)_

Notes: Yay! First fanfic ever and I am quite happy with it so far. Please if you don't mind leave your comments and reviews so I'll know which direction would be best in the future to take this story. Harsh criticism is welcomed as well. I already started writing the second chapter and this one will be about Sesshomaru so wait patiently. I will try to have it up as soon as I can.


	2. takes and takes Part 1

Lessons on Love Class 101

Chapter 2: Takes and Takes: Part 1

Sesshomaru walked slowly along the hallway, cautious and apprehensive about his footing, trying not to make the slightest sound since he knew that it would echo and warn her that someone was near. He had heard her sobbing once again, but unlike before, it had been going on for hours. Usually, she would put up her facade and cry when she thought that he and his sister, were asleep late into the night and it would only last for a couple of minutes. She didn't know that she was being watched every single night by one of the people she wanted the most to hide it from.

One night Sesshomaru had woken up, searching for some comfort after a nightmare. He had walked down this very same hallway, hoping that she would be in her room, sleeping with a seraphim's smile upon her face and when she would wake up to his voice she would spread her arms like the wings of an angel and enclose them tightly around his body giving him the comfort he sought. When he had reached the door, he noticed it was slightly open, just a crack, a thin ray of light hitting the floor. When he looked through the crack, his mouth fell open from shock at what he was seeing. Tears were overflowing out of her red swollen eyes, her face was pale and her clothes and hair were completely disheveled. She was the exact opposite of what he had hoped to find. He had never seen her like this, so weak, so vulnerable, so pitiful, and so unsatisfied with life. It worried him, why was she crying? What could have happened to make her cry so much? Was it his fault? Was she in pain? If so, was it physical or something more?

He couldn't think of a single answer for the thousands of questions that were rushing into his head. He took a step closer towards the door, oh, how he wanted to shove it open, run up and hug her, how he wanted to wipe away the tears that stained her porcelain skin. How he wanted to return the sweet gestures that she had always showed him when he needed them the most. As he was about to take another advancing step, his thoughts were interrupted when her soft sobs became more hysteric and her gasps for air grew louder. She clenched on to the sheets of her bed tightly, nearly ripping into them and possibly piercing the skin of her palms. Her eyes had become filled with hate as if she was remembering something ,or someone, possibly the culprit of her pain. Then out of no where she screamed in agony and threw the sheets off the bed and anything that was within arms reach. The sound of glass breaking, of blunt heavy objects crashing onto the floor, sheets being torn and ripped to shreds, and her shrieks, snaked their way towards his ears sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't take it any longer, so he did what any child would do if they were put in that situation, he ran.

He ran as fast as he could, his lungs pulsating against his rib cage and also against his overworked heart. His stomach was beginning to cramp all the way to his back. His legs also crying out in pain. Blood was trickling down his arm, he had his hands clenched, his fingers cutting into his skin. He could feel blood being rushed to his head and everywhere else, his veins being stretched to their max as they send the blood to and from his heart. Still, it wasn't enough, he needed to go faster, he needed to escape this nightmare which was far worse than the one he had a couple of minutes before. God, why was this hall so long!?

His vision began to blur, he could feel the cold liquid rushing down his flushed cheeks. One of the tears slipped into his mouth while he was gasping for more air and he tasted the salt. Sesshomaru blinked forcing the rest of tears to spill over. He had left the light on his room and he could see the glimmer of it shining through the cracks of his door. When he finally reached it, his hand instinctively grabbed for the door knob but do to the fact that he was running full speed he ended up slamming his body into the door. Due to the force of the impact, the door open and he fell through. Sesshomaru simply lay there of the floor, trying to control his breathing. When he finally did he stood up to close the door and to turn off the lights. He dragged his legs towards his bed and lifted them up, crawling towards the center.

The thousand of questions rushed back into his conscience and just like before he had no answer for any of them. He had never felt so weak in his life. As if to draw some sort of comfort, he drew his knees up to his chest but it wasn't enough. He still had the urge to have her arms around his body. Tears started to flow faster from his eyes. Sesshomaru hoped that if he closed his eyes the image of her face filled with hate would disappear. But nothing was that simple, he was only fooling himself. The sounds he had heard and what he had seen, would forever be etched into his memory.

Eventually the sun came up, shinning into the room indicating it was time to begin a new day. Sesshomaru uncurled his arms that were holding his legs up to his chest and then stretched his limbs trying to get his blood to circulate through them. He again dragged himself off the bed and headed towards his bathroom.

"Ugh…" He groaned when he saw himself reflected on the mirror. The rims around his eyes were swollen and red from his constant and repetitive action of wiping away tears through the night. He immediately started to get ready for school avoiding any second glances. When he finished, he headed towards his closet to put on his a school uniform. His school was a prestigious, not to mention expensive, middle school and of course, they required their students to meet that prestigious standard. He headed downstairs for the dining room and avoided glancing to the far end of the hallway. As he reached for the door he could hear his little sister's laughter coming from the other side making him smile and he pushed the door farther open hoping that she would be able to cheer him up.

"Rin!! Come and play with me before I leave for school."

"Sessh! Look mommy, Sesshy is up! He's up! Let's play." Rin shouted and turned to look at someone standing behind her. Sesshomaru followed Rin's eyes and looked up just as she had done and there 'she' was standing a few feet away from Rin. Her clothes, hair, and everything else looked perfectly placed accentuating her heart-shaped face and her hour-glass figure. A graceful smile, the corner of her mouth slightly lifted upward, her eyes filled with warmth, her long silver white hair pulled away from her face with bangs landing above her eyebrows, her eyes a warm gold honey color, a half sleeved v-neck shirt accentuating her long neck landing at her waist with a knee high pencil skirt, she was absolutely stunning. Sesshomaru could not return the smile let alone look into her eyes.

'_She has always been lying, I've been living in a masquerade without knowing it._'

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." She said, her smile growing wider.

"Good morning…" He paused "Mother." Forcing the last word. He thought to himself as he said the last word, '_But for now, I'll play along and put on my own mask._'

"Rin, why don't we let Sessh eat first. He has school today so he needs his energy and maybe once he is done eating we can play before he leaves."

" I am not hungry." She was surprised by his quick response "Sessh, are you alright? Your eyes do look a bit swollen. Did you sleep well?" her hand reached out for his forehead. Sesshomaru had a flashback of her hands thrashing around and he automatically recoiled away from it.

" I'm fine, I'll get a snack and head for school."

"Aww, you won't play with me?" Rin complained and ran up towards Sesshomaru and hugged him around her waist.

"When I get back from school." He pulled her arms from his waist and turned to leave. He reached for the door and was about to leave the room.

"Goodbye, Sessh." He flinched for a moment and turned to see her. For a second he saw the real her. The sad, depressed, pained side of her.

"Bye." He said quickly and left. _'I'll play along and act as if I don't know the difference between mask and skin. But I swear I will take off that mask that she hides behind.' _He turned one last time almost expecting her to be behind him, with Rin in her arms. There was nothing there. ' _And I will find out why she ever put on a mask in the first place. I will end this masquerade._

Author's Notes: Sorry it took a bit longer than I expected and if you read the title, this is only the first part. I want to go into further detail into Sesshomaru's character and past memories that shaped his personality as an adult. Inuyasha's past will come later on, don't want to spoil too much. The second part will be up within two weeks. I have two weeks of school left but I am a senior so most of my teachers are giving me the finals on Friday!! How aggravating! The week after this, begins grad practice and I will only be having half days, so I will have plenty of time to write. Again, thanks for taking the time to read my random thoughts and rambles. Reviews are always welcomed, both good and bad. Oh, and thanks to those who left me reviews on the first chapter. They were a great source of motivation.


	3. takes and takes Part2

Lessons on Love Class 101

Chapter 3: Takes and Takes Part 2

Sesshomaru had been correct when he told to himself that he would never forget that night. After nearly fifteen years, his mother's tear stained face and melancholy filled eyes would come and go through his stream of thoughts. Just when he thought the thorn covered vine tightly wrapped around his heart had become loose, it would once again pierce and reopen the old wounds. This time it had been through his subconscious, his dream. Before the memory could finish its cycle something had stirred in his bed. Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes to a dark room. He let his eyes slowly adjust till he could make out the shapes of familiar objects within his room. He turned his head to get a glimpse of what had woken him.

A woman with mid waist black hair, facing the opposite direction. She was naked from the waist up and she was lying on her side showing off her slim hour-glass figure. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised by this, since he was naked too. He went through this type of girl whenever he needed to sedate his needs. Did he know who this person was? Most likely no, he never took the time to get to know them. It didn't matter how beautiful, smart, and charming they were because he would never let himself get too close. Sesshomaru would charm them and use them for the night. There were many reasons to why he wouldn't allow further interaction. One was he knew he was quite handsome and most of the women he slept with just wanted to make their fantasies reality. Another was that he was rich and many of them, if given the opportunity, would do anything to receive a generous amount of his wealth. But the most important reason for avoiding any true intimacy with these one night stands was the promise he made to his mother fourteen years ago.

Before Sesshomaru could go into further thoughts of his mother, the women turned to lie on the left side of her body and had ended up with half of it on top of Sesshomaru. Her arm had swung itself across, landing on his chest, her right leg was on top of his, and her face had landed on the curve of his neck. He could now see her face and grunted at the sight of it. Don't get him wrong though, she was beautiful with red ruby lips, high cheek bones, slightly blushed, long-thick eyelashes, olive-shaped eyes, and a heart shaped face. What made him feel uneasy was the fact that this was not her first time on his bed. It was Kagura, the daughter of a well esteemed friend of the family.

She had been trying to become more than just a mistress to Sesshomaru and had even told many people that they were a couple. She had ranted on and on how they have been madly in love since the first day they had met and that she wouldn't be surprised if he were to propose to her very soon. Just the sight of her now made his gag reflexes kick in. She was one of those that wanted his money and she was by far the most persistent of all. Even so, she still made herself useful once in a while, like when Sesshomaru was not in the mood to go and search for prey, all he had to do was give her a call and she would come running. However, lately she would come uninvited as if this was her own home. She would boss around the servants, barge into his room or office, and had even insulted Rin.

He had had enough of it and if it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to cause a commotion in the middle of the night, he would have picked up her naked body, carried it to the front door and drop it outside. Kagura breathed out and Sesshomaru got a whiff of her liquor drenched 

breath. He was putting second thoughts into this plan. He could be very careful and not wake her up but he wanted her to be awake so she would finally realize that she was unwelcomed and that she had served her purpose ages ago. But it would have to wait till the morning. Sesshomaru pushed her aside and moved to the ledge of the bed and closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru was once again awakened by movement. He felt someone was resting on top of him and he opened his eyes to the sight of Kagura lying resting on his stomach.

"Morning love," She slowly leaned forward and as she did she closed her eyes and puckered her lips out. Sesshomaru did not move and let her kiss him. He kept his lips shut so she wouldn't slip in her tongue. After a few seconds, she withdrew a bit and started to kiss his cheeks, making her way further down towards his neck.

"We were amazing last night. But that is no surprise."

"Kagura, why are you even here? I don't remember asking you to come over."

"I saw you at a bar and you were quite out of it. Some other girl was trying to take you to their home and I obviously wasn't going to let her. But that wasn't the worst part, when I brought you home your sister was still up working on some report and to told me to leave."

"Really?" Sesshomaru remarked, trying his best to hide a grin that wanted to crawl on to his face. By this time Kagura had made her way down to his chest.

"Hmhm, Sesshomaru when is she going to leave and live on her own? She is old enough and if she is not going to respect me the less I want her here. I know she is attached to you but that doesn't mean it should be physical. You and everyone spoiled her too much. Now look, she thinks she can get away with disrespecting me."

'_Rin is the last person I would call spoiled, unlike others inside this room.' _His patience was wearing thin and his ears were beginning to hurt.

Kagura raised her head slightly, she had been kissing his abs. "Tell her to leave and I'll do anything you want." She again lowered her head and began to kiss lower and lower…

"Anything you say?" Kagura looked up again and smiled.

"Yes, anything."

"Then…" Sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up. She yelped. "I want you to leave and never show your whore face in front of me again. Is that clear?"

"Wha…what are you talking about Sesshomaru. How can you speak to me like that when we are lovers?" Her face writhed in worry and her eyes were tearing up from the pain of her shoulders being clenched so tightly.

"Lovers? That's what you think we are? Please, don't ever use that word and 'we' in the same sentence You were more like parasite leeching of my bank account and credit cards. I'm sick of you. You come into my house insult my servants that you pay them nothing for their services and in my eyes you are lower than them. You're a pricey whore who has a gluttonous appetite for 

more and more. Not only did you insult them but you dare treat my sister as if she were trash lying at your feet to be kicked aside." Sesshomaru clenched her shoulder even tighter. His voice was low and he was growling.

"No I didn't mean to! Sesshomaru you are misunderstanding my intentions! Just listen to me! Please!" She had lowered her eyes. Sesshomaru had paused waiting for an explanation but all that Kagura did was avert her eyes from his, looking left to right, thinking up an explanation that would satisfy him. He let go of her shoulders and grabbed her face from each side. He spoke when she finally looked into his eyes.

"No Kagura, it was you who misunderstood. I used you just like I was going to use the girl from last night and the one before her and the one before and the dozens of girls before you and the dozens of girls that will come after you." Sesshomaru paused and drew her nearer so he could whisper into her ear. "You're just a good fuck." The he simply let go of her, pushed her to the side so he could get up and dress.

Kagura was stunned as she slowly processed the meaning of his words. When she finally understood them, she furiously got up from the bed, grabbed her clothes on the ground, put them on quickly and left. As she was about to close the door she screamed, " This isn't the last time you hear from me Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru didn't even bother turning around and continued fixing his attire.

"Hey, where is the mooch going?" Rin entered the room.

"Don't know, don't care. But a can tell you the moocher will never come back."

"Huh."

"I kicked her out for good. You should have listened to her; she was trying to seduce me into kicking you out of the house. Unbelievable."

"Well by the looks of it, you weren't sweet about it. She was crying and broke a few things along the way. She nearly punched one of the servants when she offered her, her keys." Sesshomaru turned to look at his sister. He didn't like the tone she had said this in.

"Why do you sound so sad? Are you showing compassion for the enemy?"

"It's true I didn't like her, but still, you should never treat someone harshly. You could have done it differently." Rin always showed this type of kindness to everyone. She was so benevolent to everyone, even to Kagura, and that was why he was immensely protective. He lived in constant fear that a stranger would come up and take advantage of her. It didn't matter if he wasn't the best role model but he wouldn't allow her to be made into a victim.

"What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"I was wondering if…" she played around with her fingers, "you would go with me to visit mom? Since today is my final I was hoping we could visit her and tell her if all went well. I was thinking let's meet up during the afternoon, after my classes, in the coffee shop near my school and head over?" Rin was crossing her fingers waiting impatiently for his response.

Sesshomaru had frozen on the word 'mom'. He hadn't gone to visit her in ages and he had his reasons, which Rin didn't need know. He would never tell her because he wanted Rin to always think of their mother as loving, caring, and most of all happy. If he could, he would avoid this altogether, but he knew how hard Rin has been working to get A's in her classes and had even denied his offer to help her. No matter what, he couldn't escape it this time. He took a deep breath and said through clenched teeth, "Sure."

Rin blinked more than once, to make sure this wasn't a hallucination. When she was positive it wasn't she smiled, ran up to Sesshomaru and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you Sesshy!" She bolted out of the room humming all the way to her room.

The rest of Sesshomaru's day went by quickly. He couldn't help but think that his earlier dream and Rin's desire to see their mother was no coincidence. He felt the pain in his chest rise as the sun inched closer to west side of the city.

He drove to the coffee shop and parked around corner. He headed towards the front door and put his hand on the handle but before he pulled it open he hesitated for the slightest of moments. '_Am I really going to go see her after avoiding her for years?'_ He took deep breaths _'This isn't about you, remember your doing it for Rin. You would do anything for her, including this.' _With a burst of courage he pulled the door with too much force and along with the door he pulled the unsuspecting victim holding the door on the other side. All he saw was a head of light-gray hair heading straight to his chest and assumed the worst that it was an old person who would most likely brake a bone if he were to fall. Adrenaline immediately kicked in. He reached for the light gray hair and pulled it towards his chest and his other arm wrapped itself around the other's waist. He was surprised by how thin it was and doubted it belonged to an old man. Sesshomaru had lost his balance due to the force of the collision. They both fell and the man on top shifted up and had managed to bite Sesshomaru on the neck. He couldn't help but let out a small 'ouch' from basic instinct. He still held the stranger close until he felt the neck push against his hand and a hand push against his chest demanding for release. As the person began to rise he started to apologize, apparently he thought it was his fault.

"I am so sorry I didn't expect someone else to be on the other side of the door. I guess I pushed the door too…" Sesshomaru looked up when the voice had suddenly paused and all he could do was stare. He had been correct when he figured it wasn't a senior citizen he had saved and it was someone possibly three to five years younger than him. What kept him so captivated were those big eyes that stared back. He felt like there were thousands of ants crawling under his skin. He wanted those eyes to stop staring intently.

"Hard." He figured if he reminded him that he hadn't finished his sentence it would stop him from staring any further. This caused the man to get a scarlet red blush across his cheeks. Sesshomaru lifted them both up and removed his hand from behind the neck but he still held up from the waist until he was positive that he could stand on his own. He thought it was odd how thin the man was and was hesitant because he felt he would break if he made the slightest mistake. When he was sure that the man could stand on his own and had no head injury he let go.

"It's alright, next time pay bit more attention and don't shove the door open with full force." And with that said, he reached for the door and headed inside. He quickly found Rin sitting in the usual spot. He said his hellos and turned to look through the window. The stranger was 

berating his company and began to walk away. The feeling of ants crawling under his skin came back when he remembered how the man stared at him. The feeling of nostalgia enveloped him. He felt like someone had once stared in the same manner before.

"Oh, Sesshy, you're bleeding! How did that happen?" She quickly grabbed a napkin and put it on his neck. Sesshomaru grabbed from her and pulled it away to see a line of red blood on it.

"It must have been from the accident. No wonder it hurt."

"What accident?" Rin exclaimed, worried for he older brother. Sesshomaru took the time to explain everything to her from beginning to end, with plenty detail, so she wouldn't bother asking.

"Well, was he okay?"

"Yes, and if not, he had a friend with to take him to emergency or go get him Tylenol."

"Then we should head out now."

Sesshomaru had forgotten why they were there and his anxiety had come back. Rin was the one to lead the way and he followed. He got into the driver's seat while she got into the passenger's. He drove slowly, trying to postpone this encounter by as many seconds he could. Luckily, Rin was in no hurry either. When they reached their destination, Rin took the lead again. They reached their destination. Rin knelt on the ground and said, "Hello mother, I missed you terribly." It was Sesshomaru's turn to greet her. He look down on the ground and saw the tombstone with two angel statues holding up a picture of his mother holding Rin and himself grabbing her leg. He too knelt down beside Rin and said, "Hello mother." Nearly fourteen years since she had left them. He thought to himself, '_mother I have kept the promise ever since.'_

He looked at the picture once more, focusing on his mother's face.

'_That is why it looked so familiar, the way he stared; he has the same sad eyes as mother did.' _ His heart skipped a beat when he came to this realization. Now he wanted more than anything to go and find him and give him the help he couldn't give his mother when she needed it.

Author's Notes: wow, I made Sessh really mean at the beginning didn't I? Though, I tried balancing him out with Rin. The mystery of his mother sadness shall still remain unknown till later on. I hope I didn't confuse you too much. If you have any questions that you want me to clear out leave a review and I will respond back. Please review. Thanks for reading, don't know when I will have the next chapter up but hopefully it won't be too long of a wait.

(Sorry if the ending was messy, I just wanted to get it done with, so I might repost this chapter.)


	4. First Impressions

Lessons on Love Class 101

Chapter 4: First Impressions

Inuyasha was cursing more than he had ever done so in his life. Miroku had gone ahead of him to open the door to his apartment to bring in the groceries, leaving Inuyasha with the job of bringing up the bags all the way to the fifth floor. His apartment building was old, meaning, no elevator. He had waited for a good fifteen minutes before his patience wore thin and grabbed all the bags and began to climb. By the third flight his hands were blistering from the pain as gravity began to pull them down.

'_Fucking perverted piece of shit that dares call himself 'my friend'. Just wait till I get up there you ass, I'll ring you by your fucking scrawny neck and fucking toss you down those fucking stairs. Then who will be the real bitch then…"_

Yes, he was pissed. After two more flights of stairs and more profaned-filled thoughts, finally, he had reached the fifth floor and was thankful to see the door with two five gold numbers was open, but there was no Miroku in sight. As Inuyasha entered, he dropped the groceries on the floor near the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom. He could hear the sound of running water. _'Drowning would be great payback.'_ Inuyasha turned the door knob and was surprised when it was unlocked. Miroku was making it too easy. He opened the door little by little, trying to make the least amount of sound. A grin began to crawl onto his face as he imagined pushing Miroku's head under water and seeing his surprised and shocked expression after he would pull him up. But once again he was disappointed when there was no Miroku in sight. His eyes shifted towards the water running into the bath tub, it was two thirds of the way filled up. He immediately went to turn off the faucet. Once it was completely turned off, he heard a squeak as too much weight was put upon the spot on the floor behind him. Inuyasha turned to see a huge grin on Miroku as he was pushed into the bath tub. Inuyasha screamed out in shock, and as he hit the water, his mouth was still wide open allowing water to enter through it and his nostrils.

Inuyasha pulled himself up while he grabbed on to the sides of the tub. Water was coughed out as his lungs begged to be filled with air. "What the fuck was that for!?"

Miroku was laughing so hard, that he was holding on to his stomach and hadn't noticed - due to the splash- he had gotten wet. "I did tell you look like shit right? Well, I forgot to mention you smell like shit too!" Again, he broke into another fit of laughter for saying such a remedial remark. Inuyasha began to pull himself up but lost his balance, causing more water to splash out of the bath tub. Miroku's laughter grew even louder and he even snorted once or twice from the lack of air. Inuyasha grabbed whatever was in arms reach and launched it towards his head. Miroku dodged it effortlessly and made his way towards the door to hide behind. Inuyasha threw two more things before realizing that there was no point.

"Look, I'm sorry that I pushed you in, but you really do smell and I thought a nice warm bath would do the trick."

"Get the fuck out!" Inuyasha promptly urged.

"Here, I'll go make you some ramen and I'll clean up some stuff before I leave. Agreed?" Miroku patiently waited for a response to his negotiation.

Once Miroku had said the "magic" word, Inuyasha began taking off his soaked clothes and settled into the lukewarm water.

"What are you waiting for, go make my dinner!" The sound of laughter was muffled as the door was closed and the farther Miroku moved from the bathroom. Inuyasha turned on the water to refill some of the water that had escaped the bathtub. He turned it off and sighed as he submersed his body into the water. Droplets from the faucet rippled as they hit the surface, corrupting his sight. They reminded him of small atom bombs going off, at least the sound did. He counted each one, _'1, 2, 3…71.'_ His lungs pushed out the last bit of air through his nostrils as he slowly rose up to fill them. Even under water, thoughts of Kagome still replayed through his mind. Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to drift away. He felt his body become numb as darkness enveloped his subconscious.

_Inuyasha was standing in front of the door, which lead to the room that he and Kagome used to call "their" bedroom, he was holding two red roses. Each one was in full bloom, symbolizing two full years they had been in love with each other. It had been their anniversary. A smile had been plastered to his face for a good week; he was so glad that things were going well. But the panting and moans coming from the other side of the door ended his euphoria. Inuyasha knew what happened next, but his mind wouldn't stop the memory. His free hand reached for the door, 'Don't open it! Stop!" He heard the metal grinding as he gently twist the door knob._

_Before he could push the door open, arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him away from the terrible nightmare. He was turned around swiftly and pressed tightly into a chest. Silver hair hid him from the world he wanted to escape from, and he gladly buried himself further into the embrace. Strange, even though it was a dream, Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time someone had embraced him. Inuyasha lifted his head, craning his neck to get a glimpse of his savior. It was the stranger from before, though his dream-version wasn't quite as accurate in comparison to the real thing._

"_My Tenshi…"_

Inuyasha shivered to conscience. The water had cooled down while he slept. The warmth from the water had reminded him of this morning incident and somehow it managed to find its way into his nightmare. A complete stranger not only saved him once, but twice, all in a day's work. Overall, Inuyasha was impressed and wanted to meet this man again. Inuyasha wished the dream had lasted a bit longer but as the water dropped in temperature, the more the stranger disappeared, fading away.

Even though his whole body was shivering, his chest felt incredibly hot. The corners of his mouth curled upward. I miracle had just occurred. After nearly a year, Kagome was the last person he was thinking about. He felt content and absolute admiration towards this mysterious man.

(Tenshi: Angel)

The night lights of New York City flashed by, creating streams of yellow, red, green, and any other color in the spectrum. The sights were beautiful, what all travelers and people who dreamt of making their dreams into reality, wished to be surrounded by. But Sesshomaru was born and lived under these lights, through the years they had become rather dull and held no significance. After visiting his mother's grave, he drove Rin back home and left. He took the same routine he always took to reach his hunting ground. He reached the front and got out. The valet attendant knew the drill and everyone moved into place. The door was opened on cue as he walked up the stairs. Everyone's head turned as he walked through the dance floor to the V.I. P. room. He took the drink that was already there and doused it down. A waitress appeared in matter of seconds with another drink at hand and took the empty glass away. His eyes began to wander through the room. Sesshomaru was not in the mood to waste time, he needed to find someone quickly and get this over with.

Every woman in the building seemed more aware of their movements. They moved their bodies to the beat of the music, putting more effort into swinging their hips, their eyes staring intently his direction, waiting for him to look their way. Some would bite their lip, others would blush, or move their bodies in an extremely sexual manor. All of these hints told him that he was desired and they gladly wait for his beckoning.

Sadly, none of it mattered, to him, all of them were the same. It disgust him how they easily ignored the man they were previously dancing or conversing with. How their eyes were filled with lust and greed, they were no different from Kagura. Sesshomaru's vision blurred out of focus as he relived through today's event. His thoughts slowed when the accident at the coffee shop replayed. Those golden eyes that stared down upon him, sent shivers down his spine. Sesshomaru was known for his clairvoyance and his flawless scrutiny, he had never met any being he couldn't read. That is, until today.

Those golden eyes sent too many signals. However, he did see two things that were some what evident. He saw an overwhelming sadness and yet, the slightest sign of hope. _'Hope,' _he couldn't help but smirk. He had lost hope ages ago; there was no point in trying to prove your worth to the world. The only reason he stayed, rather than run away, was Rin. But he knew there would soon come a day she would find someone she would fall in love with and he would be forgotten. Of course he wouldn't make it easy for whoever chased after her, they would be put through the most rigorous test of their lives. And if by some miracle one of them manages to pass with a decent score, then he would step aside and let them be with Rin. Though, this stranger had sparked something inside him. He felt as if the white haired boy was Dr. Frankenstein reanimating his lifeless and mangled body, as if for the first time his eyes were opening and his chest was rising and falling, taking his first breath.

His eyes focused again as he found his prey for the night. Hair so blonde, nearly transparent, shimmered brightly in comparison to the dark haired people surrounding her. She had a short pixie like hair, just above her ears. Sesshomaru swiftly got up and made his way towards her.

Morning came and so did a hangover. His eyes wandered from right to left, he immediately figured that this wasn't his room. He looked down at the girl and immediately knew why he picked her. Her features were very similar to the stranger. He then felt an overwhelming need to leave as soon a possible, so he did, got up and grabbed all his belongings. He felt as if he was going insane. A complete stranger was consuming his thoughts more and more as time continued to slip by. Whether this was a good thing or not, he didn't know.

Author's note: Sorry it took a while to post. I've been extremely busy and things are going to get a lot more. Though I don't hate it, because I am starting to draw my first comic book! Please review and thanks so much for waiting. Right now, writing the next chapter to "Second Chances" so after that one is done and posted, expect the next chapter of "Lessons on love: Class 101"


End file.
